


Яблоко

by ItamiKaname



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Гаскон предлагает ей — нет, совсем не яблоко — помощь, поддержку, верность — своры ли Кобелей, признавшей в нем вожака, свою ли собственную. Что-то еще — что-то, что всегда от нее ускользает, остается в тени, совсем как его темные глаза с пляшущими в них искрами; протягивает ей, будто яблоко — бери, королева, ничуть не жаль.
Relationships: Gascon Brossard/Meve (The Witcher), Meve (The Witcher)/Reynard Odo
Kudos: 8





	Яблоко

Осень в Лирии и Ривии пахла медом: душистым, тягучим, сладким, будто патока, и прозрачным, что драгоценная древесная смола, застывшая в скоротечном потоке времени. Первые холода еще не наполнили подернутый легкой рябью воздух. В этот Мабон боги были щедры и на тепло, и на урожай. За высокими стенами замка простой люд радовался да праздновал — и вновь чествовал Белую королеву, изгнавшую захватчиков-нильфгаардцев с родной земли. Разгорятся, разыграются к полудню повсеместные ярмарки, и в дивный медовый дух, окутавший сады, вольются запахи пряных специй да карамели. Разодетые в праздничные рубахи юноши соберутся испытать молодецкую удаль, а нарядные девки заведут пляски да песни: катись, колесо года, не сбавляй свой ход. Время лечило любые раны: вот и раны Лирии и Ривии затягивались, зарастали мягкой муравой. Небо над головой больше не тлело, серое от пепла, земля не захлебывалась кровью.

Мэва поправила небрежно наброшенную на плечи пелерину. Королевские сады не раз бывали свидетелями ее прогулок, пока она носила под сердцем Виллема, а потом и Анси. Под сенью этих цветущих яблонь она подолгу беседовала с Фольтестом, когда возглавляемая королем темерская делегация прибывала к ривскому двору. Даже Регинальд! — Мэва неуловимо усмехнулась — даже Регинальд в лучшие годы их брака нередко сопровождал ее в этих прогулках. Столько памяти было в этих садах! Нильфгаард не причинил им вреда, и душа Мэвы радовалась: хоть что-то черные полчища не разрушили, не запятнали, не осквернили.

Придерживая подол платья, Мэва нагнулась за подкатившимся к атласной туфле яблоком. Спелое, налитое медом — аж прозрачное на солнечном свету; Мэва разглядывала похожие на ниточки прожилки и зернышки семян, видневшиеся под тонкой кожурой.

«Яблочко, Мэва?»

Голос Гаскона — вкрадчивый и лукавый, голос обманщика и плута: наобещает с три короба, ты только верь. Вот и он сам — стоит перед ней, лихой да разудалый, с нахальной ухмылкой на тонких губах и манящим взором из-под острой тирольки. Стоит, протягивая ей ладонь с зажатым в ней яблоком, совсем не таким, какие родятся в королевских садах. Гаскон предлагает ей — нет, совсем не яблоко — помощь, поддержку, верность — своры ли Кобелей, признавшей в нем вожака, свою ли собственную. Что-то еще — что-то, что всегда от нее ускользает, остается в тени, совсем как его темные глаза с пляшущими в них искрами; протягивает ей, будто яблоко — бери, королева, ничуть не жаль.

Мэва сводит брови, качает головой. Гаскон пожимает плечами с нарочитым безразличием, игриво подбрасывает яблоко одной рукой, ловит другой, с сочным хрустом надкусывает — и как ни в чем ни бывало уходит к Кобелям.

...«Яблочко, Мэва?» — спрашивает Гаскон вполшепота, одной ногой ступив в готовую отчалить к ривскому замку лодку. Мэва колеблется. Ей кажется, это прощание. Ей кажется, что стоит ей протянуть руку — и она больше никогда его не увидит.

Гаскон усмехается с такой непривычной и незнакомой грустью. Он ждет еще миг, а потом подается к ней, касается губами зарубцевавшегося шрама на ее щеке — на ее губах, распахнувшихся от удивления, — и покидает ее быстрее, чем Мэва успевает ответить.

Яблоко остается в ее руках.

Лодка Гаскона бесшумно скользит в ночной туман и теряется в нем, не оставив и следа.

Рейнард мягко отнял у нее поднятое с земли яблоко и обтер его краем плаща, смахивая прилипшие комья земли и травинки.

— Ваше величество... — начал было он, но запнулся под ее взглядом. — Мэва...

— Да, — без промедления ответила она, накрыв яблоко в его ладони своей рукой. — Да, Рейнард. Я совсем не откажусь от чертова яблока.


End file.
